Crimson Fear
by shalakamalac
Summary: Unknown: A word that we belong to, where our world belongs, for we are truly the cause of our unknowing. An unknown death brings upon an unknown life, and an unknown love brings upon an unknown strife. Godric/OC some Godric/OC/Eric. ON HIATUS UNTIL DOLLIE IS COMPLETE. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**I am new to this world. Please forgive me for any mistakes, and feel free to correct me. I wish to be the very best that I can be. This is my first True Blood fan fiction. I own nothing besides the story idea, the words I wrote and my own creations. The inspiration for this stems from the tv serious True Blood. I have not read the books, but I will get around to it!**

 _Summary:_

Unknown: A word that we belong to, where our world belongs, for we are truly the cause of our unknowing. Our dire "wants" cause our race greed in horrendous amounts that are to the point of permanency. Our dependence on currency so far exceeds the valuables our planet provides. The human race has curved their destiny line to that of destruction and corruption, two points of the spectrum that were never meant for us. Our past has chosen a path for the future and they took a wrong turn.

The darkness isn't coming, it's already here.

 _Prologue:_

Sometimes in order to fulfill your purpose in life you have to commit sin, this was common knowledge to the great ones who watched over us; as long as you were truly sorry, you were forgiven; to forgive sin of those who want nothing but forgiveness for their action. However, many years have passed since any one of us have held any sorrow for the actions we commit. Thus begins the time of darkness, no longer were there kind souls willing to help. You were on your own, to fight and to fend off the demons that freely walked amongst us, feeding off the evil that corrupted our homes.

Our eyes burned red, and our souls darkened black as if we share fathers with our enemy. Hell has taken over, swallowing any light that once was had, replacing it with a raging black fire that consumed all.

There are few left in this world who don't possess a demon, but that doesn't make them any less than those who do. The ones who have a will, a purpose, fight for power of the corruption surrounding us in hopes of being the conqueror of us all. Those who don't however, are surrounded by darkness just waiting to get in.

We, who are free, are surrounded by demons that influence our decisions and actions. They whisper into your ear thoughts of destructions, they guide your motions to do that of their bidding, and they laugh as they watch the life drain from your eyes when you finally submit. We do not understand them, nor do we care to try, which is why the fear of what is unknown grows stronger everyday but fearing the unknown is no longer an option when the unknown is slowly taking you over.

 _Introduction:_

There is a feeling of just being lost enclosing all of my thoughts and bodily movements. I just don't know where I'm going to end up in life nor do I know what I want to do. I feel as if the world is moving in fast forward around me but I'm somehow stuck on pause living in the same life, living in the same actions, on repeat. I don't see any progress being made, nor do I feel like I'm really trying for that movement forward, that extra jump to get over this rut that I'm in.

The walls are slowly coming in, caving into my safe house where I've been tucked away hiding from the inevitable, my future. A future that once looked so bright and beautiful now looks dreary and grey covered in a thick smog suffocating me alive, taking me captive into a trance like state of a never ending wrong turn. Is this what life is supposed to be? So unclear, and dark; extremely dark, sickly dark. The type of darkness that ensnares your fear, gripping onto you so tightly that you feel as if you are dying; but that sweet absence of life never gets to you in time, always just out of reach, never attainable.

Oh how the people talk, snickering and gawking at your extreme boldness to speak your mind no matter what the consequences are, and they do vary; from harsh glares to extreme beat downs, a consequence for your actions is the only thing that you can seem to count on happening in your life constantly.

 _Sigh._

Always a consequence for my actions, good or bad, a punishment is always waiting for me at the entrance of the next chapter to my desecrating life; just goes to show that nothing ever goes as planned.

"That's an understatement," my voice broke the darkness unwillingly, sending a sheer shrill of chills goosing up my skin, crawling into the fragile matter of molecules my persona depends on.

Life never is what you planned it to be, and my record in this god forsaken environment is one that can attest to that. So fast did my life stray from the yellow brick road to success, and spiral towards the dirt encrusted cobble stone surrounded by that darkness; that at first glance didn't look so terrifying, until you saw it for what it really was.

What would you do if you could see your impending doom lurking ahead of you? Hidden just out of sight, but still visible enough for you to know it was there. Would you charge in head first and let it take over you, inside and out? Or would you try and escape the unavoidable?

The very questions I ask myself everyday as the darkness grows stronger and stronger within me, eating me alive.

Most say that I'm depressed, some say I'm crazy, but they all agree that I need help; I even agree that I need help. But I won't take it, I won't take the help that is offered up on a silver platter every morning for breakfast, afternoon for lunch or evening for dinner. I just don't see the point in trying to fix something that's already so broken. Trash is trash and should just be thrown away; no super glue medication or decretive talking is going to change that.

A sliver of hope still resides somewhere inside of me, a hope that one day I'll hear the words," I'm proud of you," fall from the lips of my caretakers. That small flickering hope is slowly dimming with each year that passes as the grey hairs start to appear upon her head, as her body grows weaker and weaker as time moves on never taking a second glance to see the progress that could be made.

I'm more alone than I thought I could ever be, I once held such thoughts of adventure and optimism looking onward for a life of mine that I knew would be nothing but greatness for I was once destined to be great.

But no destiny is set in stone, as nothing ever is. Things change, just as people change over time.

I was born into this world as a daughter of social standings that amounted to almost nothing, with the only option of fitting in being to follow the status quo of what is socially acceptable in our ever judging world that we call home.

But even being raised in a good nurturing family wouldn't have saved me from what my life was to become; drug and alcohol induced happiness is all I have to look forward to in these present hateful times.

The demons are winning, there isn't much more of me left. It's already too late for me to turn back, I've already given up on myself. So let me just do the world a favor and take out the trash littering the grounds we stand on.

"I no longer believe.

I no longer try.

I no longer care.

And I just want to die," The sweet melody reaching my ears as the last of the pills enter my mouth, followed with a swig of dark colored liqueur from the bottle I held.

"I no longer believe.

I no longer try.

I no longer care.

And I just want to die," my vocal cords pushed out in a matching tune. Ain't it funny how 4 simple sentences can fill your mind completely? I find it funny how I thought this future would be sunshine and rainbows, when it is everything but.

As I wait for the effects of what I shoved into my body to take action, I hear the front door slam shut followed by the clicking of heals against the hard wood. Unlike my former self who would've been terrified of who was coming up the stairs, I just sat here on my bed, bottle in hand, staring at the pictures cluttering my walls. Pictures of the life that I once had, pictures of the friends who used to care, and pictures of the family I once loved.

Distant memories resurface, playing on the movie reel my thoughts carried. I see what my life used to be, I can see the happiness I once had and I can see what my life has turned into, I can see what I've become.

I've become a monster, I've become everything I said I wouldn't, and staying true to my word, I'm going to take out my own trash so no one has to deal with my baggage any longer.

Life is nothing but a game, and I'm forfeiting my piece of the pie. I'm bad for it, as it's bad for me.

And I'm not sorry for the things that I have done, I'm never going to be sorry; in the moment of activity I wasn't sorry, so why should I be now as the darkness is coming in and the end is nearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my readers! I am beyond excited to continue my creation for you all. I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer.**

 _I've become a monster, I've become everything I said I wouldn't, and staying true to my word, I'm going to take out my own trash so no one has to deal with my baggage any longer._

 _Life is nothing but a game, and I'm forfeiting my piece of the pie. I'm bad for it, as it's bad for me._

 _And I'm not sorry for the things that I have done, I'm never going to be sorry; in the moment of activity I wasn't sorry, so why should I be now as the darkness is coming in and the end is nearing._

I was supposed to feel peace, and only peace, but alas I did not. I felt and still feel pain, a large amount of it. A moan of agony slips past my lips before I could stop it at the realization that I had the dream again. The dream of my memories. It has been nearly 4 months since I attempted to end my life in my caretakers' home. It has been nearly 4 months since I was shipped off to another town, another house, another family. The cycle repeats, always.

Bon Temps is my new," home," and what a home it is not.

Many would try to get me to speak or open up, but I would not very often. There was no point in trying to talk when the cycle would tear me away again. It always did, it never failed.

So here I am, laying in the bed gifted to me by the Stackhouse's, staring at the ceiling wishing for my doom to arrive already. The sun has not even risen, and yet my nap for the night cannot continue as it so normally does.

The shrill voice of a girl yelling my name sends my nerves into an over drive, and brings me forward from my thoughts.

"Danielle!"

"Danielle!"

"Danielle, you must come with me. It's Sookie!"

"Please, Elle, you must answer. God damnit. Answer me!"

The yelling does not cease, so with what little strength I had I went to the rotting window and pushed it open to the redhead that so eagerly wished for my presence.

"Who the fuck are you?" Danielle snarls, in annoyance, without realizing she broke her vow of silence to herself.

Before the woman can even hound her for more questions Danielle is pulled from the window by the redhead," My name is Jessica, and I do not have much time to explain. Please just don't freak out and hold on tight."

Danielle did not get the chance to protest for she bounded forward at an unnatural speed. She tried to scream but her throat froze with the harsh wind that pounded against her. And after what seemed like hours, but surely was a few minutes, the redhead placed her gently on her feet.

"Please, you will be told everything later. Sookie is in this bar, near death, please you must see her," she pleaded pushing her towards a door that a short, stout, old woman was scowling out of. "Just go, please. My maker will be pissed if he finds out I brought you, of all god damn people here, but I had to. Sookie made me promise. Go god damnit!"

"Fuck, alright," I said with a scowl equal to that of the old hag," fucking crazy bitch."

If I was smart, I would have paid attention to where I was walking into before I walked through the door that she held open for me, before scurrying away like a coward.

"Sook, you better be fucking in here. This crazy bitch…" my voice died at the sight before me. Sookie on a table with 3 horrendous scratches down her back," What the fuck?"

The two men surrounding her looked to me with surprise evident in their gaze, and before I could quite comprehend what was going on I was plastered against a wall starring into a pair of deep cerulean eyes," Who are you?" The man before me hissed out with a hypnotic ring.

"Please let me go," I asked in a voice void of emotion. I grew too use to violent outbursts and knew the best way to remain intact without harm is that of the void; lack of emotion.

His hold did not lessen, nor did he release me, he only seemed to pull his body closer to mine while tightening his hold upon me," Who. Are. You," he pressed again seething with annoyance and a hint of curiosity.

"Please let me go," I answered once more, voice lacking of the emotion this man before me so wished I would feel.

"Eric, put her down!" Another male voice bombarded into my ear drums "She is in Sookie's care. Put her down!"

"What he said," I smirk up to the giant before falling promptly on my rear as if I was dropped.

"Bill, who is she?" The tall man who rudely attacked me demanded.

"Fuck, Sook," I mumbled groaning to my feet, ignoring their conversation, in order to rush to her side, "What the fuck did you dickwads do to her?" I in turn demanded, glaring at these two men. And as my glare carved over each of their forms I took in every detail that I could, burning them into my memory. The man who spoke so ignorantly to me was tall, very tall, giant like, and wore a hilarious kind of track suit with slicked back short blonde hair, and had eyes of ice. The other, now the other, looked quite familiar but I just could not place his face. These past four months have been nothing but a blur to me and my eyes, to every face I saw, and every name I was told never stuck quite well in my memory box, and I am quite literally kicking myself for that.

My glare was evenly matching with that of the ice the blonde put out, and I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him in annoyance. However I knew that I would get no where letting my emotions go into overload. So sighing in defeat I let my angry shell melt away from my aura with a deep breath," Please, what happened? I am so confused. And worried, really fucking worried."


	3. Chapter 3

**What all do you think so far? I wish to know and hear of your opinions. Thank you! Enjoy todays segment.**

 _My glare was evenly matching with that of the ice the blonde put out, and I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him in annoyance. However I knew that I would get no where letting my emotions go into overload. So sighing in defeat I let my angry shell melt away from my aura with a deep breath," Please, what happened? I am so confused. And worried, really fucking worried."_

The room seemed to remain frozen in silence after my voice died out. They just stared at me, and continued to do so when I sank to my knees in front of the now sleeping women. "Jeez Sook," I mumbled into her hair," Why in the hell are you mixed up with these beings?"

"I saved her life."

The deep voiced startled me out of my stupor," Wait, what?"

"Eric, and I repeat, I saved her life," he smirked out at my clearly confused face. "My name is Eric, now tell me human, who are you?"

To be honest, I really did not know how to respond. I could tell immediately that these two were vamps, and I am not one to share information with others in general so easily. And I would not be starting this new trend now," My name is irreverent, but thank you. I owe you my life for saving hers, sir," and as she finished speaking her head dropped down in a small bow. One of which Eric has not seen in centuries.

"We will have more time to explain what has happened in the forenight, but we must die for the day. Please watch her, I ask this of you in exchange for my trust of dying for the dead so near someone I do not know, nor care for. I know Sookie cares, and this is why I ask you to stay," the dark haired man asked me with extreme sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes, do stay," Eric smirked down at my crumpling form.

Danielle's eyes darted to meet those of blue, and never strayed away from their oceans. She knew that she probably shouldn't stay another second within these walls, but she could not find it in herself to leave her kind caretaker to her own devises. She may not have spoken much to her, but that did not ever stop Sookie from trying to get her to open up every second of every day.

Sookie was far to kind to be with such creatures of evil, but who am I to leave such a kind and deserving soul alone any longer with them.

It was then, and right then, that she made a pack to herself. She promised herself that she would never let Sookie have to deal with these demons alone again, she would not let her suffer the fate that so many before her have.

"Oh trust me, boys, I am not going anywhere, anytime soon."

* * *

She never let her eyes close this night. Her eyes remained trained on Sookie's sleeping form until she started to muse from her sleep.

"Danielle," she gasped out in surprise upon meeting her gaze, "oh my goodness, you should not be here. We must get you out of here before…."

"Eric, I presume is who you are worried about?" she interrupted her ramblings.

"Too, late Sook, he has, if I'm not mistaken, already taken to me and my aura of mystery, if you will."

"Well, fuck, I was hoping…"

"I know."

"Would you let me finish my god damn sentences," she growled in a very un-Sookie like action.

A lonely eyebrow raised in surprise at Sookie's outburst," What is it that you expect of me, Sookie? Now that I know who you associate with, I am never leaving your side."

"Tell me what is going on, Sookie."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Oh, I'm damn deadly in my quest for this knowledge."

* * *

"Danielle, Danielle, Elle! Are you okay? Wake up please!?" Sookie's loud sobbing brought me from the comforting darkness. For a brief moment I felt the peace I so craved, until I remembered exactly where I was and what I was doing.

Dallas. I was back in this god forsaken town, and all because Sookie made a damn agreement with the devil, a blonde devil, to release her friend.

"Godric? Godric? If you are here now would be a great time to come out of hiding," Sookie screamed, still trying to get me to open my eyes. Which shot open at Sookie's sudden scream.

She was being pulled away from my side by Gabe and dragged away. If my blood wasn't in pools around me, maybe then I could have heard what he was saying. Maybe then I could have helped Sookie. But I could do neither, for my eyes closed and I fell into the darkness once more.

When I came to again, I was lying in a bed with Eric sitting at the foot. Something was off though, and I could immediately see the difference in him. He held his head in his hands, and his shoulders slightly shook in a way that it looked as if he were crying.

My heart clenched. Even these demons made me feel for them in their sadness," Eric?" I questioned slightly reaching out to him.

"Don't."

"I will," I demanded, sliding off of the bed without any question of to how or why I got there. I strategically dropped to my knees so I could be in his eyesight, "What is wrong?"

He looked past me, glaring at the wall, as the red continued to cascade down his stone face. He was refusing to look at her.

"Danielle, Eric, my name is Danielle."

"I know."

"I know you know, but I never introduced myself to you. Take my peace offering. Tell me what is wrong?" She pleaded softly, letting her hand rest up his cheek, trying to rid his tears.

She could not know why her heart beat so loud. She could not understand why she even cared to see him in such pain. She could not care to even know these answers right now, because all that mattered what fixing Eric. And she had no idea why this was.

"Humans. Cry, and feel at everything," he sneered, still not meeting her gaze.

"Please, Eric, I can beg if you would like."

He finally let his eyes fall to her form, and he let it trace over her features. Her eyes golden with unshed tears that continued to build in the white of her eye, and her hair an ashen white fell messily down her back. She was beautiful, an idiot could know this. But she had no reason to care and try to get him to tell her of his pains.

His maker was on his death bed, and there was nothing he could do.

"Please, Eric, let me help you."

"Why?" He growled finally meeting her prying eyes.

"I…I do not know."

He scoffed.

"I feel it in here," she said guiding his hand to where her heart beat so loudly against her chest," I do not know why, nor do I care at this time. All that I know is that it truly pains my soul to see you this way. Please, let me help."

He said nothing. He simply stood and took her into his arms, and vamp'd to the door that led to Godric and Sookie.

"What?" She tried, but was silenced by his finger.

"My maker is to die, stop him if you can," and with that he sped away leaving the woman alone in front of the heavy metal door.

Maker?

His maker?

Is this the missing vampire? The one he had us come here for?

But why the roof?

Elle continued to fire questions to herself as she pushed the heavy door open to the rooftop before her.

She gasped.

It was him.

The man from her dreams.

"Godric? Your name is Godric?" She murmured, remembering the name Sookie called out in the cellar at the Fellowship.

 **I know this chapter covered quite a lot of time. I am just not one to rewrite scenes that so many before me have, and clearly you have all seen. I want to get to what this story is about, and I feel as if rewriting those scenes just doesn't do anything in the grand scheme of things. This may continue on until I get to where the meat of my story begins with my own true creations, or I may break down and start to rewrite the scenes that we all have seen and clearly know very well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this portion.**

 **Review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Also, I am looking for a Beta. Interested?**

 **D.E.F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Any thoughts? I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen. I am all ears to new ideas.**

 _She gasped._

 _It was him._

 _The man from her dreams._

" _Godric? Your name is Godric?" She murmured, remembering the name Sookie called out in the cellar at the Fellowship._

Can you hear it?

The deafening silence that clouded the rooftop sunrise.

Her gold eyes bore flames into his, as smoke nicked from his skin. It was her, the women who had been haunting his deaths during each and every day. He has never been free of her penetrating gaze, it never ceased since its start at his creation into this new life.

It was him, the very creature she has known since birth. He was a vampire, and this shocked her beyond belief. The very man she has seen in her dreams for as long as she could remember was a vampire….and he was standing right in front of her.

He was her angel in the battle against her demons. Every night she would close her eyes to escape the pains of her life, and he would be there. Always smiling, just smiling at her as if she was his very life essence.

It was him. But how? Both of their minds drew to that very same question, and neither could believe it.

He simply could not believe this to be true, and of all of the occasions for her to come to him, now would be it. On his very death.

As if having the pieces slammed together in her mind she knew that he was going to cease to exist," No," she trembled and surged forward. "You can't!"

"I can't," he stated simply and vamp'd both himself and her into the building.

Nothing mattered to her anymore. She couldn't feel the impending darkness anymore, she could only feel the coolness of his chest pressed up against her side. Everything else ceased to truly matter to her; what happened at the fellowship as well as afterwards no longer plagued her mind. She had found her peace.

This must be another dream, he cannot be real. And yet here he was staring down at her with wide mesmerized eyes," You're real," he whispered as if catching onto her thoughts.

"I'm real," she replied back with just as much intensity.

"And human," he quietly gasped letting his forehead rest against hers, "how can this be?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, well probably better than mine," she nervously tutted out. Where were these nervous coming from? Why was she acting like a baboon?

It was him. It was bloody him.

Tears welled in her eyes as the realization that he was truly real and standing right in front of her," You're really real," she sobbed smashing her lips against his without any warning.

If he was shocked he did not show it for his lips crashed against hers with just as much fever. He maneuvered her so that her back was pressing up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist. At which she eagerly tightened in hopes of pressing him closer, and of course he obliged.

His beast, that was normally so tame, broke free and roared with want. He could not control it, and he was terrified of what he would do. It could not be stopped, and she seemed to understand this. She accepted his roughness with as much roughness as she could give back.

She needed him.

And he needed her.

Now.

They both needed each other, and they both knew this.

So there with the force of a thousand moons, he took her, and made her his. He shredded their clothing completely, to which they could never be repaired, but they just didn't care. They couldn't care. They could only see and feel each other. Neither caring when Sookie stumbled passed them while awkwardly trying to look away. Neither cared when even Eric appeared behind them and just watched, jaw open, shocked beyond words, until some sense came to him and he disappeared with a promise of Godric speaking to him later.

They just did not care.

He took her completely there in the stairwell of his almost death, and she let him. And with a tilt of her head, she accepted him for who his beast truly was, and swore to bare his mark for all to see.

And all would see.

He would make sure of it.

This unknown bond that held them together seemed to burst with a blinding light that all could see, and that all could feel.

But as in all great mysteries, the unknown wants to be known.

 **Kind of short in comparison to the others, but it had to be. I am trying to update as quickly as I can to get to a certain length, and then I shall switch to updates once weekly.**

 **So some story information for those who actually read these notes: It may be a bit confusing now, but trust me all will be explain in time. Just be patient and you will be well rewarded!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes! I am still looking for a Beta. Let me know if you're interested.**

 **Also, check out my etsy store. It's called CoexistingReality and my username is Shalakamalac.**

 **Have a wondrous read.**

 **Review and let me know what you think. I am quite curious to hear from you all.**

 **D.E.F**


End file.
